The Strife family
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: A day in the Strife house . Starring a gay couple and their twin sons Sora and Roxas . My first fic for Kingdom Hearts. Please be nice. I love rewiews.


Title: The Strife family  
Universe: Kingdom Hearts  
Rated: K  
Couple: Strifehart / Cleon (Cloud x Leon).  
Warnings: Alternate Universe (normal human world without the Disney characters), yaoi / slash, maybe some ooc .  
Summary: A day in the Strife house . Starring a gay couple and their twin sons Sora and Roxas .  
Note: My first fic for Kingdom Hearts. Please be nice. I love rewiews.

Narrator P.O.V.

" The Strife family was a little unusual . Starting with the parents who were a homosexual couple , Cloud and Leon Strife . They lived in a happy marriage eight years ago . Both met in high school . Our family consists of two 30 years men that tend to be quiet, methodical . Finally, there are two serious people. They went to college and got married. After a few years of marriage , they wanted to have children . But they did not want to adopt children .Aa friend of the couple , Aerith , offered to surrogacy . Cloud was chosen to be the father .Born two boys . Both physically similar to Cloud. Except that a boy is blonde and the other has brown hair . The dark-haired boy was named Sora . And the other boy was named Roxas .

...

The children have 4 years old. Their father Leon is an engineer . And their "mother" is a teacher Cloud . The children are responsible for bringing their parents crazy. Not that they are tricksters . But , it is because children of this age require attention. The boys now go to kindergarten. They spend the day outside . Their parents also only work outside during the day . Cloud is more handy with the kids . Not that Leon did not learn to take care of children . Is he not the same way his husband takes .The biggest problem is at bath time . The boys always run the house . Regardless of who is to bathe them . And the kids are fast .At least , they do not cause problems for dinner or sleep . But if not storytelling , the boys do not sleep .

And after the kids fall asleep , Cloud and Leon can devote to each other . Well, except when Sora has those weird nightmares . Where the boy dreams of Disney characters fighting against evil men with black covers .

Oh yes . Not forgetting that the house has a cleaning lady who goes once a week . If not dads fail to perform all tasks .

...

The routine of the couple is strictly planned . They divide time to care for the boys , times to make things work-related , leisure time , etc.

Even so , there are some fights . Leon is a bit stubborn. And Cloud has a very stressful job . After all , it's hard to be a mathematics teacher of high school students .

At least , now serves as a training when the boys reach adolescence. At least the kids will have a certainty . No matter the sexual orientation they have , their parents will be there to support them . But this is something that will take some time to display.

...

But so far I have not described the couple . They are two men 30 years of average height . Cloud has spiky blond hair and has blue eyes . He is very handsome . His husband Leon has brown hair , at shoulder height , has greyish eyes .

They had a hard life . Leon was orphaned . Cloud lost his father early. The blond discovered at age 13 that he was gay . His entire family despises him . His mother can still tolerate him , although she does not agree with that. The only point of support of the Cloud is his stepfather Vexen . He protected the stepson of family insults . And love him as his biological son .

Leon found that only liked boys when met Cloud. The blond fell in love at first sight . Leon started to like him as a friend . Although he took to notice the signs of attraction. When was the last year of high school , they began dating . The boys went to college , graduated, obtained good jobs and married . Then came the children.

...

The Strife family is a functional family . Only it has a slightly different arrangement of the majority . Does not stop it from being a normal home. Children are healthy and well educated .

... ...

And so we know a little of everyday of the Strife 's . This is a strange family , but this is a family . "


End file.
